


Nothing More, Nothing Less

by operationhades



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Gen, Love Letters, M/M, Near Future, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operationhades/pseuds/operationhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Dear asshole</em>, the letter says, black ink stark on the crispy white paper, <em>you’re reading this because I can’t handle your face. Because every time I look at you I get distracted by your goddamn cheekbones. Because every time I try talking, I blank out as soon as you reply thanks to your voice. So there. Try and get past this, you dick.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More, Nothing Less

**Author's Note:**

> **_prompt:_** teen wolf; derek/stiles, dear john. (Except I've never read the book nor seen the movie so this probably has nothing to do with that. Oops.)

_Dear asshole_ , the letter says, black ink stark on the crispy white paper,  _you’re reading this because I can’t handle your face. Because every time I look at you I get distracted by your goddamn cheekbones. Because every time I try talking, I blank out as soon as you reply thanks to your voice. So there. Try and get past this, you dick._

Derek frowns, confusion lining the furrow of his eyebrows. The letter’s short, writing barely taking up half of the paper - it looks like more of a note than an actual letter. It’s obviously Stiles’ handwriting, it’s obviously him that wrote this; nobody else would start so crudely, or write in such a way that it’d be easy to imagine the voice. Wondering why the hell Stiles would write a  _letter_ to Derek when the pack all lives together, Derek dutifully reads on.

_It’s not even that hard to understand what I’m telling you. You speak English, I speak English, we **all** speak English - except Erica, she speaks French and Italian and god knows what else, and Lydia knows archaic Latin and ancient Arabic and old Norse, I don’t even know why. _

Derek snorts, not at all surprised to see that Stiles can’t even keep the ramble out of his writing, but he’s curious now, wondering what Stiles’ getting at. The house is empty, everybody’s gone out to somewhere or another, and Stiles had offered, had asked if he wanted to come with him for a walk,  _for a walk_ , of all things, and Derek had said no.

Derek had said no, but now that he thinks about it, Stiles had reacted really… weird to it. Like Derek had pushed his hand in and tore his heart out.

 _I love you_ , the letter abruptly continues, Stiles’ wide, loopy writing underlining it three times. Derek has to stop, has to reread it, has to sound out each letter and each syllable just to understand it’s meaning, because where the hell had that come from? That can’t be right, right? Stiles can’t be saying what he thinks he’s saying, right? That’s impossible, that’s- that’s-

That’s  _impossible._

_That’s right, you read it right, so don’t freak out. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I’ll say it as many times as I need too, or write it down as many times as it takes to sink into your stupid gelled up hair. I’ve tried to tell you so many times but you just aren’t listening. What kind of a werewolf are you anyway? I’ve been projectile vomiting love all over the place like it was going out of style and you barely even twitch. Can’t you smell it on me? Can’t you hear my heart beat? Can’t you_ **_see_ ** _? You’re the worst werewolf ever, asshole, and I should know, Scott still sucks and yet he still knows when Allison’s period is coming even before she does._

_You’re supposed to be the creeper of all creepers, you **used** to be the creeper of all creepers, and I can’t tell if this new, unobservant you is progress or a set back. I’m in love with you, and I’ve been in love with you for, like, 90% of the time I’ve known you, and I’m so pissed off right now I could care less if you don’t feel the same way, or think of me like that, or even if you’re  **gay** or not._

_I love you, asshole, and the next time you see me you better have a reply for me, because I won’t put up with your shit any more, you dick._

_So just give me a yes or a no, that’s the only thing I want, nothing more, nothing less. And if you even dare do anything else, I’ll lace your protein shakes with wolfsbane, so help me god._

_Yours truly,_

_Stiles._

Wild eyed, Derek stares down at the letter, at the little _D: < _written next to Stiles’ name. The sound of the front door opening behind him sounds like it’s coming from miles away, underwater, muffled and unimportant, but the scent of human, the scent of  _Stiles_ , hits him like a sucker punch and engulfs him whole.

He turns around, and he knows he’s still wide eyed, he knows he looks as surprised as he feels. Stiles walks in with his hands stuffed in his pockets, hunched in on himself to make himself seem smaller, smelling like apprehension and wariness and every bit  _wrong_ , wrong in a way nobody in his pack should ever smell like.  _Nobody_.

Derek stares at Stiles, letter in hand, and swallows thickly.

“Yes,” he says, croaks,  _begs_. “Yes.”

And Stiles lights up like the goddamn sun.

**Author's Note:**

> You have the right to remain silent and roll on over to my tumblr, [sheriffbadass](http://sheriffbadass.tumblr.com). You have the right to send asks, and if you're too shy for it, then you shall be appointed the veil of anon to allow you to do so.
> 
>  _edit:_ apparently, all the comments I made have seemingly disappeared at some point, meaning I'm not sure who I've replied to and who I haven't. If I haven't replied to you, I'm sorry! But thank you for reading and commenting! I've read them a dozen times and have flailed over them, you're all a bunch of irreplaceable sweethearts that deserve mucho candies.


End file.
